


it's okay as long as i got you, baby

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Choices, Discussions of Starting a Family, Engagement, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Relationship Discussions, agency, autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Mike lets his eyes linger on her hands or, more specifically, the engagement ring that sparkles on her ring finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda plays (loosely) with a theme that gets touched on in "Wear It."
> 
> I dunno, guys. This is more about the discussion of possibly starting a family/making choices/etc. than the engagement. I might write an actual proper Bawson engagement fic someday.
> 
> Title from "I Got U," by Duke Dumont (ft. Jax Jones). (Or "My Love is Your Love," by Whitney Houston, if that's more your style.)

Mike studies the crossword puzzle spread out across the kitchen table before him and and scratches out possible answers in the margins of the paper. Ginny is a warm presence tucked into his side, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. He feels her toes press gently into the back of his bare calf and he suppresses a smile that’s easily hidden by his beard.

“Fifteen across,” Mike says, nudging her gently in the shoulder. “ ‘Chutney ingredient, at times.’ ”

Ginny rests her head on his shoulder and continues to nurse her hot chocolate. “Chutney? I don’t even know what that is, let alone what goes into making it,” she teases him.

“Seven letters,” Mike prompts, racking his brain over what actually goes into chutney and also fits the clue. “Mangoes?”

“I dunno what you’re looking at me for,” Ginny says, laughing and putting up her hand. She cinches the sash of her robe around her waist and knots it. Mike lets his eyes linger on her hands or, more specifically, the engagement ring that sparkles on her ring finger.

Mike slides his hand over hers and squeezes it. “So, I’m gonna take your last name, right? Mike Baker?”

Ginny laughs some more and swats him on the shoulder. “We’re definitely hyphenating. Baker-Lawson.”

“Lawson-Baker,” Mike counters, tugging her in and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Blawson.” Ginny turns and brushes her lips over his.

“Lawker.” Mike slides a hand over her cheek and deepens the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Ginny responds eagerly, wrapping an arm around his neck, her hot chocolate momentarily forgotten.

Then she pauses, lips mere inches away from Mike’s. “Actually, what about Bawker—”

“No.” Mike interrupts her with a quick kiss. He pulls her into his lap and Ginny’s robe spills open, slipping off the curve of her shoulder. Mike presses a kiss against her bare shoulder, and then moves to the side of her neck, her jawline. He gets a mouthful of her hair, still damp from the shower, and he spits out her curls, spluttering and laughing.

Ginny drapes an arm around his shoulders. “There are some things we still haven’t talked about yet,” she says, lifting her head and glancing at the unopened bottles of champagne that still sit on the kitchen counter where they left them the previous night. They’d been in too celebratory a mood to actually open the champagne. 

They celebrated their engagement three times the previous night, and another two times that morning (including once in the shower).

“Like what?” Mike asks, curling an arm around her waist. He retrieves his pen and scratches **M-A-N-G-O-E-S** into the white squares.

“Separate bank accounts or a joint one? We gonna be living here in San Diego? San Francisco? North Carolina? You really planning on retiring?” Ginny prompts, reaching up to pull her hair back in a ponytail. “And… What about kids? We haven’t talked about kids yet.”

Mike rests his bearded chin on her shoulder for a moment. “Well, we’ve got time to decide the particulars. I’m cool with a joint family-type account, but with us also maintaining our own separate accounts. And I was thinking we could get a place here, not too far from Petco. But also a second home in Charlotte for the offseason. If you wanted to, of course. And yes, I’m fully committed to retiring at the end of the season. And I’m gonna fucking milk the farewell tour for all it’s worth.”

Ginny nods, mulling this over as she sucks her cheeks in. “And kids?”

They lock eyes. Neither of them speaks for a few interminably long moments.

How could they have never broached the subject of kids over the course of their relationship? Were they both just too afraid to bring it up? 

“I’d love kids. I always dreamt of having at least two or three,” Mike says, looking down at the crossword puzzle on the kitchen table. He glances back up at Ginny, worried he might find hesitation in her eyes, or even disappointment and anger.

“Is it a deal-breaker for you if I don’t want any?” she asks quietly, as she plays with the collar of his robe. The massive ring on her finger sparkles, catching the sunlight and making it dance on the ceiling.

Mike had always pictured himself growing old with a veritable army of little Lawsons—Baker-Lawsons now, he supposes—crawling all over him. Like the kind of family his biological dad had gotten to have. The kind of family Blip and Evelyn have. And he couldn’t imagine starting a family with anyone but Ginny. 

Yes, he’d loved Rachel, but adding babies to the mix wouldn’t have papered over all the cracks in that relationship. And he’d genuinely cared for Amelia, but it hadn’t been that kind of relationship. Ginny’s honestly the only woman he’s been with that he sees a future with, a future that had included kids.

And now…now what? There are so many questions he wants to ask—mainly, is this a _just for now_ thing or a _not ever_ thing?—but he doesn’t have the first clue what to say.

He must have taken too long to respond because Ginny slides out of his lap and tugs her robe tightly around her.

“I shouldn’t have said a—” she begins and Mike can already see the walls beginning to go up. 

He stands up too and puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“No, no, I’m sorry. Ginny,” he says, reaching out and tipping her chin up so she meets his eyes, “it’s not a deal-breaker for me, honestly. Okay? You might change your mind someday. You might not. And I’ll be here beside you, whatever you decide. Every step of the way.”

Ginny smiles at him, her eyes welling. She reaches up and covers the hand on her shoulder with her own. “To be honest, there was a time I saw myself never having kids. I didn’t think I’d meet anyone I’d want kids with. If—if I do decide I want to someday, though, you’re the one I want to do it with.”

Mike grins and waggles his eyebrows at her. Ginny punches him gently in the chest and they both laugh.

“Shut up, old man,” she says, but the laugh in her voice softens the edges of her words. “I just… I like knowing the option is there, even if I’m not ready for it yet… Even if I might never be ready for it. That’s all.”

Mike leans in and kisses her gently on the forehead. “I got you, Baker,” he murmurs, kissing her again.

Ginny slips her arms around his neck easily and his hands go to her waist. She kisses him back, nibbling on his bottom lip gently. Mike smiles against her lips. “I got you too, Lawson,” she says.


End file.
